One Piece Monkey D Zoe
by shinigame3
Summary: Zoe, an everyday normal teenager, dies and gets the chance of a lifetime to enter the OP world... and take it by storm. if he can survive his relatives and not screw the story line up too much...
1. in which Kami-sama is strange

okay, so this is this first ongoing story that i've posted on here... please be kind?

please keep in mind! this is a rough draft... kinda. i might come back and change some stuff later on... the first couple chapters will be rather short to start off.

this story is currently rated T because of minor cursing.

Disclaimer: is One Piece a Yaoi? No? I didn't think so...

*Thoughts*

"Talking"

* * *

**~ Kami-sama's P.O.V.~**

*Hm... Let's see... Oh my, that one shouldn't have died for another 50 years... I guess he'll go.* Kami thought as He looked at a file:

\- Zoe X. Smith -

\- 17 -

\- Male -

\- Run over, DOA -

"He never got to live his life so I guess I can give him that option..." Kami mumbled then called out for His assistant. "Mick!"

"Yes, Kami-sama?" Mick asked, entering His office.

"Go and get Mr. Zoe X. Smith from Death for me, okay?" Kami asked.

"Of course, Kami-sama." Mick replied and left.

* * *

**~ 20 minutes later/ Zoe's P.O.V. ~**

The strange man showed me into a large office before leaving.

"Ah... good, you're here." A regal looking man said.

"Um... where exactly is 'here'?" I asked.

"well technically we're in limbo. Though many would say heaven, but there is no in between place. After all you humans die and are born so often that it wouldn't be time efficient if I had to meet all of you before you get reborn." He explained.

"Uh... okay, um... why am i here?" I asked.

"Well, you were not meant to die for another 50 years so I've decided to give you a choice..." The man, who by now I was convinced was God, said.

"A choice? What kind of choice?" I asked.

"Well, you can either just 'pass on' get reborn with no memories, or... you can go to another realm with your memories and enjoy your life." He said.

"... Uh is that a trick question or something? 'Cause it's obvious that I choose the latter." I said.

"Good answer." He said. "Now there are some things that you need to know before I send you on your way, alright?"

"Sure." I nodded.

"First is that you most likely won't look like you do now, you'll be born into that world and therefor you will look like your relatives. Next, the world that you are going into is the world of One Piece-" He started to say.

"HELL FUCKING YES! OH YEAH! MY... uh... UNLIFE RULES!" I shouted in glee, doing a little happy dance.

"... 'Echem'... are you quite finished?" He asked.

"Uh... yeah, sorry." I said sheepishly, looking to the side.

"Now as I was saying... The world is the One Piece world, as such you'll have knowledge that will be useful. It's up to you how you use that knowledge. Now when you turn 2 you will find a devil fruit. If you find one before that do not eat it. _Only_ eat the one you find on your second birthday. Before that you should learn as much as you can without drawing to much attention to yourself. You'll still have your eidetic memory so you don't have to worry about forgetting anything important. I'd advise just reading anything you can get your hands on while pretending to be reading it for the pictures or to look like you're copying someone." I nodded at this. "Now, that's all I needed to tell you so... let's get you on your way!" He said happily, and, just before He sent me through a strange hole in the floor He added. "Oh. I almost forgot, your new name will be: Monkey D. Zoe!"

"Shit!" I screamed as i fell.

* * *

that's all for now! i have more written but i need a break before my hands fall off...

also i need sleep. i will try to upload more asap!

ideas for the title are very much well come.


	2. in which a wild dragon appears

I'm back! oh.. if you don't get anything feel free to pm me XD

Disclaimer: Are Doffy and Luffy together? no? then i don't own it!

*Thoughts*

"Talking"

* * *

**~ Recap ~**

"Now, that's all I needed to tell you so... let's get you on your way!" He said happily, and, just before He sent me through a strange hole in the floor He added. "Oh. I almost forgot, your new name will be: Monkey D. Zoe!"

"Shit!" I screamed as i fell.

**~ End Recap ~**

* * *

**~ What felt like 10 hours later/ Zoe's P.O.V. ~**

"Sir... I'm very sorry to have to tell you this, but... your wife died while giving birth to your son..." A female voice said from somewhere above me.

"... M-my son, is my son okay?!" I heard a somewhat familiar voice ask, sounding heart broken and panicked.

"He's fine, Sir." The woman said. "Though he's the strangest baby..."

"What do you mean?" The male voice asked.

"He hasn't cried or fussed at all. If he wasn't breathing and looking around I would have thought that he was dead." The woman said. "Though he is a very handsome baby."

"... Where is he? I would like to see him." The male's voice said.

"Of course, he's right in here, Sir." The woman said, sounding like she was getting closer. "Here he is." I heard the door open. "Sir, what are you going to name him?"

"His name is Monkey D. Zoe." The man said as he looked into the crib I had been placed into.

*Holy. Fucking. Ever. Living. Shit! My dad's Monkey D. Dragon! But what about Luffy?! Oh Gods... am i taking his place? Gah! I'm happy and yet at the same time I'm sad...* I thought as I looked up at my... Dad. And then realized. *Wait! My dad's Dragon... This is awesome! ... Wait I'm a baby, shouldn't I do something babyish?*

I let out a happy gurgle while lifting my hands up and towards him. I mentally grimaced at having to act like a baby. *Okay, so far so good.*

Dragon let out a chuckle and picked me up. "Hello, little one." I reached out and placed my really small hand on his nose and gurgled again.

"Let's get you home, little one." Dragon said and we left the hospital.

* * *

**FAST-FORWARDED TIME-SKIP**

The next year and a half of my life was spent on my dads ship reading all of his books and learning anything that I could. I 'learned' how to crawl and walk at a very young age, just old enough not to be strange. I had already started to talk in broken sentences, my first word having been "BOOK!" which I had shouted when one of his crew had taken an old history book from me. I liked to sit in on his meetings and read any reports he left out, I learned a lot that way.

But I had the feeling that things would be changing soon.

**TIME-SKIP FINISHED**

* * *

I had finished the last book on my dads ship the day before and was upset to find out that there wasn't much else to do on the ship. I decided to sit near the helm and see what tricks I could learn by watching the ships navigator. I had just settled down when I heard the crew member in the crows nest shout:

"MARINES OFF THE PORT BOW!"

It was pure chaos after that, and, unfortunately, I didn't go unnoticed. Though until this last marine, none of the rest had made it to me, having been engaged by my dads crew.

"You must be that bastards kid! I'll kill you!" The marine shouted. But, before he got closer or I could do anything, a sword pierced threw his head and he fell to the ground, dead.

"Oto-sama!" I gasped once I saw him.

"Zoe-kun, thank goodness you're okay!" He exclaimed, picking me up. It wasn't long after that that the fighting died down and the dead and the wounded were being taken care of.

* * *

**~ 2 hours later/ Dragon's P.O.V. ~**

*Damn it! He was almost killed! He's not safe on this ship anymore! ... But where... perhaps... my father...? But would he take him? Yes, yes I think he would.* I thought as I watched my son toddle around my office. *I'll have to go soon, he's not safe here and the sooner he's safe the better. We'll leave right away, just me and my son, we should get there in one weeks time that way.*

* * *

And that's that for now!

hope you liked it!

also just cause he's reading and learning things doesn't mean hes mastered them. he still needs to train and all that, hes just gathering info to be used later on.


	3. In which Garp gets outrun by 2 year old

Back with another update! just to let you guys know i have these first few chapter written down so once i get to the end of what i have updates wont be so quick. plus i , the blundering fool that i am, broke my wrist so typing takes a bit...

this chapter is going to start with a time-skip... that has info mixed in... so please read... also **_please remember_**just because he's reading and learning all this stuff does** not **mean that he has mastered it or that he can even use them until he trains and is older.

Disclaimer: ... Really? Still need to ask?

*thoughts*

"talking"

* * *

**~ Recap ~**

*Damn it! He was almost killed! He's not safe on this ship anymore! ... But where... perhaps... my father...? But would he take him? Yes, yes I think he would.* I thought as I watched my son toddle around my office. *I'll have to go soon, he's not safe here and the sooner he's safe the better. We'll leave right away, just me and my son, we should get there in one weeks time that way.*

**~ End recap** ~

* * *

**Time-skip over view/ Zoe's P.O.V.**

A week after the fight with the marines, my father and I had reached my grandfathers house and my father had left me on his doorstep, knowing that his father would know who i was, and had left to go back to his ship.

My grandfather, "Call me Gramps!" "I refuse, Ojii-sama.", turned out to be just how the Anime had depicted him: brash, loud, insane, and just like a child. One of the few good things about his house is that he took all of his work home and he didn't mind if I read it or any of his other books. I found books that taught all of the marine tactics, old and new, as well as books that depicted how to learn and master techniques like: all 3 types of Haki and the &amp;techniques of the Rokushiki, among others. I read books that taught: navigation, cartography, smithing, sea stone manipulation, artillery and ammunitions, cooking, medicine, anatomy, and biology, as well as chemistry, engineering, and carpentry. I read any history books I could get my hands on.

I also started to collect both old and new bounties, which made Garp very happy thinking that I wanted to become a marine and that that was why I was so interested in bounties. It was not, but I let him continue to think that because he brought me a ton of old bounties as well as any new ones that came out.

I secretly read all of his "Top Secret" reports and files since I thought that the info could be useful later on.

**End time-skip over view/ still Zoe's P.O.V.**

* * *

Before I realized it my 2nd birthday was 3 days away.

*Time really flies when you're gathering Intel.* I thought to myself as I walked downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning, Ojii-sama." I greeted when I entered the kitchen.

"Morning, kiddo." Garp said, then motioned me over to the table. "Come here, I need to talk with you about something." then continued once I sat down. "You know how I'm a marine, right?" I nodded. "Well something happened and I was called in to HQ to help out, so I won't be here for your birthday."

"Okay, I understand, Ojii-sama." I stated, inwardly happy that I would be able to look for my Devil Fruit in peace. "When do you think that you will return?"

"In 4 months or so, maybe a little longer..." Garp told me. "You're taking this a lot better than I thought you would..."

"Well, you're a marine, Ojii-sama, it's to be expected." I answered.

"Bwahaha! You're a really smart kid, Zoe!" Garp exclaimed, messing up my hair. "Wanna see me off?"

"Nope." I said, watching as he got all depressed thanks to me response.

"There's a library on the Battle-" Garp started to say.

"I would love to see you off, Ojii-sama." I interrupted, excited at the aspect of new information, and excepting the bribe for what it was.

"This is what the world's come to?... need to bribe my own grandson to come see me off..." Garp muttered, looking all dejected. "We would have to leave now if you want to have time to properly check out the ships library."

"Okay, Ojii-sama." I said then, looking down at my pj clad body, added. "... I'll just go get dressed first."

* * *

**~ 15 minutes later/ Zoe's P.O.V. ~**

"I still don't see why you won't wear that miniature marine outfit that I got you..." Garp sulked/whined as we entered windmill village.

"And I still don't see why you expect me to wear it." I stated, thinking. *I can stand letting him assume that I want to be a marine but I will not wear that... costume! I would rather eat Sengoku-teme's hat!*

"You would look cute in it!" Garp exclaimed.

"And that's supposed to make me want to wear it?!" I shouted at him. "I'm a boy! I'm not meant to be cute damn it!"

"Watch your mouth, brat!" Garp yelled and started to run towards me.

"I refuse!" I shouted over my shoulder as I ran towards the docks and away from him. "Stay away, damn it! Stop chasing me!"

"Stop running, brat! You can't escape my 'Fist of Love'!" Garp exclaimed as he brandished his fist. "Stop cursing! And stop dodging!"

"Fuck that! That just makes me wanna run faster!" I screamed as I dodged his punch and quickly changed direction so he ran into the wall that had been in front of me. "Haha! Take that, damn crazy old ma- OOF!"

"Garp-san, if you would please refrain from trying to kill your grandson, we can prepare to disembark." The, very solid, person I had run into said as he kept me from falling. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yes, thank you." I answered, smiling. "Ah... Ojii-sama said that I could see the library on the ship...?"

"Bwahaha! Since we need to leave soon you can take one book from the library." Garp said as he led the way to the library.

"Any book?" I asked, thinking of all the rare books a marine battleship could have.

"Yes, just choose one, cause we're behind schedule." Garp answered, opening the door... to a rather small library.

"'sigh' Thank you, Ojii-sama." I said as I entered the room. *I should have known not to expect a huge library... this is Garp after all. Oh well, might as well take this "Special Edition Marine Only Devil Fruit Encyclopedia"...?! EH?! This book is super rare! It's said that only Vice-Admirals and up are allowed a copy of this book! Yes! I am so Lucky!*

"This one! I want this one, Ojii-sama." I stated, holding the extremely rare book to my chest.

"Okay! Now, run home, alright? I'll see you once everything's back under control, kiddo." Garp told me as he led me off the ship. Just 10 minutes later and the ship was gone and I was well on my way home.

* * *

XD done! for now at least! starting on the next chapter right away!

please review! i like knowing if people liked it!


	4. poll alert revised

hey guys! Just want you to know that I'm still working on this story! Currently there is a pull up on my bio I would appreciate if you all went to and check it out. I'm currently working off my phone so typing is going to be very very very slow. I've already started on the next chapter I just have to type it up finish it read through it a couple of times get your guys input on the pole. also if anyone have any ideas for the story feel free to PM me about them because I really need help with the story it's going slowly because my mind has basically just said I want to do something else right now the story can go to hell. But! I refuse to give up! Also would you guys be ok with me dragging a few characters from other anime, not to many, into this story later on? Please review answer.

**PLEASE CHECK OUT POLL ON MY PROFILE! ! VERY IMPORTANT TO CONTINUING THIS STORY!**

**OKAY... BEING THE SPAZ THAT I AM I DIDN'T PUT THE POLL UP ON MY PROFLE... THAT HAS BEEN TAKEN CARE OF! THE POLL IS NOW UP AND READY TO BE VOTED ON!**

**Also if there is anyone that you would like to see in this story go ahead and either pm or review with their name and perhaps a quick idea on how they make their entrance. **


	5. in which tantrums aren't always bad

Yosha! Finally! This took forever to type up! Hope you enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: is Kidd/Law/Luffy cannon? ...no? Then it's not mine!**

§§§§§This is a line§§§§§

P.S. THE POLL IS NOW/STILL UP ON MY PROFILE! I NEED YOU GUYS TO VOTE! Thanks! !

§§§§§This is a line§§§§§

~Recap~

"This one! I want this one, Ojii-sama." I stated, holding the extremely rare book to my chest.

"Okay! Now, run home, alright? I'll see you once everything's back under control, kiddo." Garp told me as he led me off the ship. Just 10 minutes later and the ship was gone and I was well on my way home.

~End Recap~

§§§§§This is a line§§§§§

The next three days were very uneventful, filled with preparing for my trip into the forest. I didn't know why but the first seem to be calling to me. The only reason for it that I could think of was that my devil fruit must be in the forest somewhere. Unfortunately the forest was very large and extremely dangerous, even for adults.

While I had tons upon tons of knowledge, that's all I had, no fighting skills other than my ability to run away... not a very encouraging thought.

"But, nevertheless, I refuse to back down!" I muttered as I pased back and forth in front of the forest, all of my supplies in a backpack on my back. "No forest will ever defeat me!"

...

"... I think I just channeled Luffy... hmph! It's still true! I will find that fruit! ...and probably kill my taste buds once I do..." I exclaims, making my way into the forest.

~14 hours later / a very tired and annoyed zoe's p.o.v.~

"14 hours! I've been out here for 14 god be-damned hours!" I shouted in frustration as I walked into a clearing and, deciding to act my age for once, started to throw a full blown tantrum. And, since my tantrum included shouting and stomping, I didn't hear the cracks in creeks that were coming from the ground beneath me until it was too late. The ground below me gave out and I started to fall into what seemed to be a bottomless pit. Thankfully my vest got caught on something, saving me from what sounded like a watery demise. After a quick once over of my surroundings I saw that instead of a bottomless pit it was an underground lagoon.

Clear water surrounded on three sides by a white sanded beach, the fourth side led to what seemed to be a tunnel that was underwater. The strangest thing about it was the ivory white pirate ship that floated in the center of the water with no sails and no sign of any sort of steering system in sight. Upon its prow an intimidating demonic skeleton figurehead, its hands shackled back to make the ships railings, its spine curled back to make up the keel of the ship while the ribs curled up from the spine to create the main body of the ship. But it wasn't all white, it looked like it had black wood for whatever parts of the ship weren't 'bone' white.

That's enough of looking at what's beneath me... I need to know what just save my life.

"If this isn't some sort of sign then I don't know what is..." Because as I look back I was greeted with the sight of a strange-looking tree. A tree that on the very same branch as me was the very thing that I had been looking for this entire time: A Devil Fruit. "Okay, now, come to papa..." I encouraged as I slowly reach my hands out towards it... Only to have my vest start to rip from the movement.

§§§§§This is a line§§§§§

and there we go! My very first cliffhanger! now I'll try to not leave you waiting for too long but it takes very long to type stuff up on my phone.

I hope you all have been enjoying it! Please view and read this story as you see fit and please check out the poll that is currently on my profile.

That's it for now. Check in next time to see what happens! !


	6. Chapter 6

So... I live?

Sorry it's been so long but there wasn't much i could have done about it...

This is not an update!

When i finally got access to my story again i lost sight of what i had wanted to do... So im gonna give it another go.

This story will still be up. Im just going to post a new story and work from there. It will mostly be the same story. And it will have slow updates. And since i dont have anything to really push me into working on it you guy's reviews are going to push me onwards!

I normally hate authors who do this but i feel like its necessary to keep me writing!

So the more feedback i get the more likely it is that you guys get another chapter!

I will be posting 4-5 new stories soon enough.

That's all for now.

See you all soon.


End file.
